iHave A Cold
by bethbky
Summary: Sam gets a horrible Cold... But what will she be willing to do the get rid of it? Maybe a kiss will cure this Cold. Seddie! Obviously! OneShot.


First, I shall tell you how I came up with this idea.

I was playing on Yoshi Island, and I had the worst cold. And I mean _bad._ I missed a week of school and gave loads of my friends colds. So, I was on the last level of the game and I'm off the go fight the Boss guy. And then I started thinking about what Sam would do for a cure if she had a cold this bad. And so this was born!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own iCarly.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All was quite in Carly Shay's Apartment. That is until, Sam came clobbering through the front door. Carly turned sharply to look at the weary blonde, fully clad in thick wool jumpers, a Duffle coat, 2 scarves, mittens, a pompom hat, a large cup of steaming hot coffee and a pocket full of used tissues. She smiled weakly at Sam.

"You caught the cold that's going around?" She asked. Sam looked at her blankly.

"_No_. What made you think that? I love dressing like a **freaking** Teddy Bear!" She hissed. Carly laughed.

"You _do_ look like a Teddy Bear." Sam growled at her pathetically.

"I can't even scare people with my growl any more!" She groaned as she dropped her head in her free hand. Carly stood up and headed to the Bathroom she came out a few minutes later and sat on the couch that Sam had made her way to and was now sprawled across.

"I put the thermo on high, so you can sweat this cold out." She told her and passed her a bottle half empty of thick orange liquid. Sam took it and shook it around.

"What's this?" She opened it up and took a whiff, "I can't smell..." She groaned.

"That comes with the cold." Carly noted. "And that's, Cold Medicine. Have a drink." Sam nodded and took a mouthful, then another and another. "Don't drink all of it!" She finished the bottle and handed it back to a distraught Carly.

"Why?" She asked as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Carly put her head in her hands.

"Because, it can make you high." She laughed.

"_Sweet_~" She sang. "Where's Spencer anyway?" She asked.

"Dump." Carly told her bluntly.

"Sculpture?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"God, I hope so..."

Sam turned on the Television and waited 30 minutes for the Medicine to kick in. "It's not working!" She yelled.

"What's 'not working'?" She asked confused.

"The Medicine, I still have sniffles!" She whined.

"It might not work on you; it didn't work on Spencer..." She pondered.

"Great! Now I'll never cure this Cold!" She complained. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Nothing _cures_ a Cold." She laughed. Sam looked at her with wide blue eyes.

"What did you say!?" Sam whisper-yelled. "Nothing?"

Carly decided to get some fun out of this.

"Well... There is one thing." She lied. "But I don't think you'd do it." She challenged her.

"Wanna bet?" She challenged back.

"I don't usually bet with people. But...since it's over my _dear_ friends' health, I'll do it." She accepted slyly.

"Well, what's this '_Cure_' you think I can't do?" Sam asked with a light sniffle.

"Kissing." She informed her. Sam backed away slightly. Carly rolled her eyes. "With a Guy!" She yelled. Sam raised an eyebrow and pondered.

"Really? That doesn't sound like a cure—." Carly cut her off.

"It is! Guys have this Gene in their DNA, and when a girl kisses a Guy she gets the Gene and it kills the Cold." She used Sam's weakness of knowledge against her.

"How do you know this stuff?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Chemistry. You were asleep." She lied.

"_Ah..."_ Sam agreed. "So I have to kiss someone? Who?"

"The next Guy who comes through the door." She grinned. Sam held out her hand and Carly took it they did their secret ankle shake.

"Deal, anything to get rid of this Cold." Sam sniffled. Carly smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to see who was going to walk through the door first. The heat in the Living Room was start to become unbearable so Sam took her coat and masses of clothes off and dumped them on the floor, so all that was left was shorts and a vest. She started to fan herself—with Carly's hand—so she could keep cool. Carly didn't argue. Someone started to open the door and Sam and Carly's head spun around to catch Freddie coming through the door. Sam turned to Carly who had a surprised expression on her face.

"Hey guys. Why is it so hot in here?" He asked fanning himself with the book he was carrying.

"_Hey_!" Carly squeaked. Her voice flying up a few octaves. Sam turned to her and smiled.

"Hi, Fredward." She greeted. He raised an eyebrow and nodded his head. She turned back to Carly and mouthed. '_Get ready to lose this bet._' Carly's eyes widened and she smiled lightly letting out a nervous giggle. Sam stood up and walked towards a confused Freddie.

"Sam, are you all right?" He asked as she got closer to him. She nodded.

"Fine. About to get a _lot_ better." She told him.

"What are you talking about--?" He got cut off by Sam's lips crashing with his; he heard Carly gasp and looked to see Sam staring into his melted brown eyes with her piercing blue ones. He stared for a second and saw Sam close her eyes; he followed after closing his eyes too. He leaned in more and slid his tongue over her delicate lips she allowed him entrance and raised her hands to his head and ran her soft fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her smile into the kiss; he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss further. After a while they both pulled away. Freddie stood still, not knowing what was happening. Sam turned to an astounded Carly.

"Fine, you win..." Carly whispered. Sam turned to Freddie who hadn't moved an inch.

"Yes, I do." She smiled triumphantly. Sam headed to the bathroom and came out with 2 bottles of Cold Medicine. She handed one to Freddie. He looked down at it confused.

"You're gonna need it, believe me. This Cold is _terrible_." She laughed. She turned back to a stunned Carly who had her mouth hanging open.

"You knew I was lying?" She asked.

"Carls, I'm not _that_ stupid." She rolled her eyes as she picked up her mountain of clothes and took a mouthful of the new Cold Medicine. "I know you can't cure a Cold." She scoffed. Carly glared at her.

"But you just _kissed_, Freddie!" She shouted.

"I know, I _was_ there." She noted sarcastically. Freddie was still stood with his mouth open from shock. Sam headed to the door and patted Freddie on the head. "Bye." She left smiling.

When the door shut Freddie sprung into action.

"What just happened!?" He cried at Carly. She shrugged and looked up at him.

"_Sam_ happened..."

"She kissed me." He pointed out the obvious and brought his hand up to his mouth then smiled lightly. "Why?" He asked Carly.

Carly explained everything to him as fast as she could and he left the room as fast as he could. He headed around the corner and down the elevator at the fastest pace he could manage; he got to the lobby and looked around. No one. He headed outside into the pouring rain and looked around to see the familiar blonde standing in the rain about to cross the street. He called her name as loud as he could but she couldn't hear him through the heavy rain. He ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders; she turned around sharply and looked at him.

"Sorry I kissed you." She laughed weakly. He stared into her eyes.

"I'm not." He told her and she cocked her head to the side in question. He leaned down and kissed her softly and she leaned up and deepened it while running her fingers through his soaking wet hair. She pulled away panting.

"What was that for?" She asked perplexed. He grinned at her and shrugged.

"You already gave me a cold. I might as well enjoy it." She laughed at his reply.

"Good answer." She noted. He placed his warm hand around her cold hand and held it there. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"I'll walk you home." He told her, she smiled and held his hand tighter. They walked away thinking, '_Having a Cold isn't as bad as you might think._'

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Was it good?

R&R Please!


End file.
